


Working the Extra Away

by banafofool



Series: Chubby Derek Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Chubby Derek, Ew Exercise, Fluff, High School, Insecure Derek, Lots of Working Out, M/M, Top Stiles/Bottom Derek, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banafofool/pseuds/banafofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek become history partners and have to do a project together. The thing is though, they become friends. And then sort-of-maybe-more-than-friends. The only problem is Derek has some self esteem issues. He doesn't exactly remain calm about fixing them either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the Extra Away

**Author's Note:**

> So all the fics in this collection/series are unrelated and can be read as stand alone. I just wrote this because apparently some people actually like Chubby!Derek. yay!

Derek could feel the way his rare smile dropped at the idea of his last class of the day when he walked into AP History when he saw the list on the teacher's desk. God forbid, there were pairs of names. Meaning only one thing. Derek felt the bottom drop out of his small, but noticeable belly as he scanned the page for his partner. He was pushed aside though when jocks came in after him- mainly Jackson Whittemore doing the pushing, but his buddies Danny, Scott and Isaac were right there with him. Jackson looked up from where he'd run into Derek's back; sneering, he said to Derek sharply, "Watch where you're going lardass."

Feeling his cheeks burn and anger flare in his chest, Derek walks away mumbling. Jackson immediately grabs his shoulder, whipping Derek around so fast he probably has brain damage. "What was that, fatass?" 

Derek doesnt break the intense eye contact as he says slowly, so Jackson can understand, "I'd rather be a fatass than a dumbass, Whittemore." Jackson gapes, obviously surprised at Derek's defiance towards the usual mockery. Derek can almost _feel_  the punch coming, before he's ripped from his thoughts by loud laughter coming from the door. Stiles Stilinski is standing there, laughing at Derek's comeback. He has a light flush from the laughter that Derek finds slightly adorable. _Snap out of it_ Derek tells himself. No need to think about the unattainable. 

Jackson hastily lets Derek go, pushing him away and towards the other side of the room. Derek shrugs it off, walking calmly to his seat, having to turn sideways to get through the rows. Jackson chuckles from across the room, and before Derek can even think about his cheeks and ears burning, the teacher, Mrs. Grant, struts in, uncaring of her students drama. Everyone immediately quiets. 

"Alright, so obviously from your apparent excitement we are starting a project today. And I, very generously, have decided to let you do it in partners." Mrs. Grant says, not even looking up from the desk. Stiles shoots his hand into the air, but before he can blurt out his obvious question, Mrs. Grant looks him dead in the eye as she says, "Your partners have already been chosen."

Stiles lowers his hand slowly and dramatically back down to his desk, an over exaggerated frown on his face. Derek restrains himself from letting out a small chuckle and turns his attention back to the domineering Mrs. Grant. She then starts listing off the names. 

"....Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey." Derek can see Stiles' face fall slightly. "Jackson Whittemore and Vernon Boyd," Derek then sees Stiles' mouth turn upwards slightly at the edges. "And finally..... Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski." Derek feels his entire body flush, his stunned gaze meeting Stiles' from across the room. Stiles has a steady blush flowing on his own cheeks, his mouth a perfect "O" Derek feels heat flash through him, suddenly images of that face above Derek as Stiles fucks him, harsh pants, desperate keens, fly though Derek's brain. He shakes himself, forcing their gazes apart as his head swings towards the board. All the information on the project is just a blur though, Derek only concentrating on the harsh burn he can feel from Stiles' eyes focused on him. 

The entire class goes by like that; Derek mindlessly staring at the board, watching the teacher swing her hands in exasperation, Stiles steadily looking at Derek the whole time. Derek feels like Stiles is staring through his soul. Due to Derek simply staring into space, he doesn't realize why everyone gets up around him at once. At first he thinks it's time to go, relieved to be able to leave the stare, but he feels the hope die when everyone groups up with their partners. Stiles is heading over to where Derek is sitting, still looking at Derek with a grin on his face, and Derek tugging at his shirt nervously. 

"Uh, hi. So we're partners I guess? We don't really talk, but I'm Stiles. Nice to meet you." Stiles tells Derek as he sits down next to him, pulling the chair and sitting almost too close to Derek. Derek stutters his way through a response, saying hi, his name, managing to keep in the words, _hello sir, would you like to fuck me?_ Disco stick also floats around in Derek's brain, but he strangles the thought before it can evolve. 

As Stiles begins talking and rambling, Derek realizes they have to do a project on a president of their choice. He also realizes that the majority of the project is supposed to be down on their own time. Meaning outside-real-life-time spent with Stiles. _Together_. 

Derek tunes back in right before the bell signals their release. "...and so I definitely think we should do Lincoln. I mean, yeah he freed the slaves, but dude did you know that he was also a licensed bartender? For real. Oh and also, do you want to meet after school? My dad won't be home all night, he's got the late shift so-"

The bell rings, breaking the enchanting stream of rambles from Stiles' plush mouth. Derek lets his voice get louder to respond over the bell, "Sounds good. Can I just follow you home then?" He tries to make it less creepy sounding. Maybe he did a good job, or maybe Stiles is creepy too, but Stiles just smiles and nods, grabbing Derek's wrist and leading him outside. The entire way outside heat flows through his body, and Derek attempts to ignore the way it feels like there's tingles and electricity shooting up his arm at the contact to Stiles.

Both clumsy and wrong footed as the abruptly reach their cars, they stumble into each other. Stiles just laughs awkwardly as Derek pulls himself back together, hoping he didn't crush Stiles. The thought grounds him, realizing that he's still him and Stiles is still unattainable. 

They get into their separate cars, avoiding the students milling around as Stiles leads Derek out of the parking lot and towards his house. The drive is short and foreign to Derek, and eventually Stiles pulls into a driveway and Derek pulls up out front. Stiles whistles long and low when Derek gets out, "Damn. Nice car, dude."

Derek smiles, actually happy as he remembers how he got it. "I beat my sister in a bet for it. I mean, she was going to give it to me anyway, since she went to New York. But still. Totally won it." 

Stiles looks at him for a second, a carefree smile coloring his features. Derek can't help but like the way Stiles' nose crinkles a little, or the matching pinch around his eyes as he smiles. Derek clears his throat, gesturing to the house awkwardly, probably making a motion similar to that of a hand job as he tries to remain sane.

Stiles must understand because he smirks and leads Derek into the house. The only way Derek can describe it is homey. It's a small, warm house. Derek walks in, noticing the pictures of a toothy smiled Stiles playing little league everything. The Sheriff is in a few, and so is someone that Derek doesn't know. He feels a small ache as he realizes that it must be Stiles' mom. Stiles follows his line of sight, giving a mournful smile before saying quietly, "Lincoln was her favorite president. She hated politics, but thought his hat was cool. Also, that one was taken after I won my first lacrosse game. Lacrosse is over now, by the way, so I can hangout and work on the project whenever you need."

Feeling the subject change, Derek nods, letting Stiles lead them away from the ghosts of memories. They spend most of the night studying in Stiles' bedroom, but honestly, a lot of the night is them arguing over various merits of certain superheroes, deciding whether or not it would be better to be a mermaid or unicorn and whatnot.

"...No, okay no. You're insane. Unicorns don't do jack shit man! But being a fucking mermaid? That's the shit. Plus, seashell bra. Win." Stiles declares, looking at Derek with a serious expression. Derek can't help but argue, "Okay, one. Don't you only get the bra if you have boobs? And two, unicorns fucking create rainbows, duh. Unicorn all the way."

Stiles looks at Derek incredulously, and Derek begins to question his life choices leading to this point. The conversation started with Mr. Abe Lincoln, but devolved into fits of passion regarding spicy Cheetos vs. regular, a cheese moon vs. a chalk one, whether or not the Dodgers will win anything this year.  Derek's having _fun._ And to be completely honest, Stiles seems to be too. 

The entire week is spent like this; minimal time spent on the actual project, the majority spent telling idiotic jokes and arguing over important things. Very important things. But they also just talk- about anything; the Avengers, school, sports, family (this is the day Stiles talks about his mom and Derek holds his hand through it all), an dust general things.

"Okay, but think about something for me. What if elephants were the size of squirrels? And like they could jump and climb like squirrels, but they were still elephants." Stiles says, actually curious as Derek chuckles lightly. Their project has been done for a week and they presented yesterday. But it was natural now for Derek to just follow Stiles home. Stiles hadn't minded, looking relieved when he got out of his Jeep to see Derek getting out of the Camaro. 

"Alright man, I need to get home. My mom's gonna kill me if I miss another dinner." Derek says quietly, standing up and pulling all his school stuff together. Stiles sighs dramatically, but Derek can see the deflated look to him. It makes him stop and think about how Stiles' dad is almost never around. "Hey, actually, do you just want to come over? I mean, we kind of make too much food and like, yeah, um-"

Fortunately, Derek is saved from not knowing where to go with this when Stiles perks up and says, "I'd love to. But tonights actually one of the rare nights that the Sheriff is gracing me with his presence. Thanks though, maybe tomorrow?" Stiles' voice is hopeful towards the end, and Derek feels his heartbeat pick up at the sound of it. Stiles walks him downstairs, and it's when they're saying their goodbyes that it happens. Stiles had been listening to Derek go on about how his math teacher is so out to get him, when he leaned forward and hastily pressed his lips to Derek's still talking ones. Shocked, Derek stood stock-still. He felt Stiles sigh softly before beginning to pull back, and no, no that shouldn't happen. Derek leans forward, wrapping his hands around Stiles, pulling him back into the kiss. It's just a chaste, quick thing, but it has fire roaring through Derek's body and his heart singing. 

They pull away, both of them panting softly and flushed. Stiles searches Derek's face, and seemingly finding what he was looking for, flashes Derek a softer, smaller smile. It makes Derek ache. Derek then realizes that Stiles' hands are wrapped tightly around Derek's waist, barely making it the whole way round. 

And thats the moment that Derek can say he made his decision. The decision that since he obviously wasn't good enough for Stiles, he was going to fix himself. Which leads to where Derek is now. 

At home.

On a treadmill. 

Running. 

Jesus Christ, there's nothing Derek hates more than running. 

He's been running for ten minutes now, about a mile in, and it's only the thought of being good enough for Stiles that keeps him going. Sure, by doing all this he actually spends _less_ time with Stiles, but ever since the kiss, they'd been talking non-stop at school, texting during classes and eating lunch together. Derek tries not to do too much eating though. Stiles frowns a little when he sees it everyday, but he never comments. Derek figures he probably thinks it's good for him. 

Anyway, back to the running. Derek lets his mind wander in order to zone out of what he's doing. He really does hate running, hates it more than anything, and he needs something to focus on other than how hungry he is and how much his legs ache. Derek calls quits when he makes it to two miles, deciding that he needed a break. H drinks some water an checks his phone for the usual Stiles text. He hasn't started it up yet, so Derek goes back to running, forcing his legs through it. He'd been doing this for weeks now- still seeing Stiles, but needing this, needing to believe that he was getting better. He runs another two miles, his body crying out for a break as he checks his phone again, his hand shaking slightly as he holds the screen.

_Hey._

_Hey._

_Hey._

_loser. are you running or something_

_ugh_

_pay attention to me I'm bored_

_also Derek?_

_when you check this, I want to know_

_Can we date? cause i kinda like you a lot_

_like a lot_

_please_

_i'll buy your love with ice cream_

_that sounded creepy._

Derek smiles, feeling the sweat drip off his forehead and onto the towel around his neck. He feels warm, not just from the god awful exercise, but the idea that maybe Stiles saw Derek trying and is okay with him. Wants to date him. Derek calls him instead of texting, wanting to hear the soft voice from the idiot he likes. 

"God, finally." Stiles answers the phone with a nervous sounding tone. 

"Yes, you idiot. We can date." Derek ignore the (totally manly) squeal from the other side of the phone, and hears Stiles begin to ramble. He listens, letting himself just sit in the soft glow of Stiles voice and ideas through the line. They decide to meet later for dinner at the diner. 

An hour later, after showering and mentally calming himself down from the excitement of _dating Stiles, dating Stiles, dating Stiles_ , Derek pulls up to the diner, right next to a baby blue jeep.

He begins to walk towards the other side of Stiles' car, where the drivers seat is, when he hears Jackson's voice. "Why are you even dating him, Stilinski? He's a fucking fatass. And kind of a nerd. I'm just saying, if this is a pity thing you should get out of it. Hale's a freak."

Feeling a tight ache in his chest, Derek stops, listening to the continuation Jackson talking. Stiles is silent, up until Jackson starts talking about how ugly Derek looks because he's fat, and then Stiles tells Jackson very quietly, to fuck off and asking him what the fuck he's talking about. That hurts. It hurts Derek more to think that Stiles is just pretending to think Derek isn't fat for Derek's sake. Makes him feel small and insignificant. 

Derek suddenly spurs into motion, walking quickly around the other side of the car, punching Jackson straight to his nose. Blood immediately splatters around, covering Derek's now sore fist, and Jackson's shirt. Derek then keeps walking, ignoring Stiles calling out to him, and back around to his car. He gets in, driving out of the parking lot hastily and down the street. He heads to his house, needing to leave and get away. He vaguely notices Stiles' car following his, noticing too late to turn back. 

Once Derek gets to his house, he storms out of the car, ignoring Stiles calling out behind him. He's for once thankful that he's here alone, needing the peace and quiet to mope about his life. But Derek expected Stiles to leave once Derek went inside; however, Stiles just follows him straight in and up with Derek to his room.

"God, what do you want Stiles? Want to keep pretending? Huh, want to keep pity talking to me?" Derek whirls on Stiles, shouting the words in his face. Stiles doesn't back down though, if anything he shouts back louder, "What? What are you even talking about? I don't pity you, Derek. Never could. What even?" 

Instantaneously, the anger drains from Derek. He feels himself slump against Stiles, and stiles lets him, holding him up softly and rubbing his back soothingly. "What's up, big guy?" 

Derek stiffens, pulling back, "that. That's what up. I don't- don't even understand why on earth you would like me Stiles. I'm-I'm _nothing_ compared to you. I'm fat, and I'm not as smart or quick-" Stiles glares at him, looking angrier than Derek has ever seen him. Including the time Scott took the last fry. 

"You are not fat, Derek. You are literally normal human size, and I think you're beautiful, and god, you're so funny and nice, and I know for a fact that you always buy girl scout cookies even though you somehow don't like them just because you like making the girls happy. You're a good person; how could I not want you?" Derek feels himself drain even further, suddenly feeling so small again. Stiles pushes him back against the bed, crawling on top of him softly. "You think you aren't beautiful? Have you seen yourself? God, Derek, I think I love you and you can't even see it. Is this okay?"

Stiles' hands are under Derek's shirt, and Derek can't shake his head yes quick enough. As soon as it was off though, Derek tried to cover himself, covering up his belly and his soft sides. Stiles' hands grabbed his though, pulling them above his head, leaving them there. Stiles gave Derek a look, and Derek nodded softly.

Stiles leaned down and gently nudged Derek's head to the side, fitting his own in the crook of Derek's neck. He leans down, and kisses just under Derek's ear. Trailing kisses and nips down the column of Derek's throat, before opening his mouth and sucking one of the biggest hickies to ever hicky on Derek's neck. 

"Ahhhh..." Derek lets out a high whine, his body arching off the bed and into Stiles' ministrations. Stiles pulls away, giving a small, almost embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I just kind of wanted everyone to know that you're mine." 

Derek looks at him, Stiles looking a little insecure about his seemingly prominent kink, before pulling Stiles back down to the other side of his neck. Stiles makes a pleased gasp, and Derek lets out an embarrassingly loud groan at the sucking on his neck, his hips thrusting into the air against his will. Stiles pushes his own hips down against Derek, helping to relieve the desperate ache they both feel, forcing small moans from them both. 

Stiles smiles and pulls back, leaning back down when he made it over Derek's chest. Hickies lay wherever Stiles' mouth had been. Derek feels Stiles' mouth electrify him with every nip and bite, each one making his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans and boxers. 

Stiles makes it to Derek's soft belly, nipping gently and tugging upward, forcing a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. But then Stiles stops with the gentle nips, and kisses his belly sweetly. Stiles trails them across the expanse of Derek's stomach, over to each of his love handles. Derek gasps as Stiles drags his tongue up each of Derek's sides, before making it back up to Derek's chest. Derek finally lets out a cry of Stiles' name as Stiles sucks a nipple into his mouth, rolling the other one between his fingers. 

Derek finally breaks the spell Stiles seemed to have put on his arms; he pulls them down, reaching for his jeans and boxers, hastily ripping them down and off. Stiles is hovering above him, smirking at Derek's impatience. Then Derek reaches up and pulls off Stiles' shirt, skimming his nipples along the way. This time, Stiles is the one who lets out a shocked whine at the feeling. The shirt comes off and Derek reaches for Stiles' pants, gently dragging his fingernails down Stiles' back along the way. Stiles arches his back into the touch, tilting his head back as he lets out a light moan. 

Stiles' jeans finally come off along with his boxers, and again Derek thanks whatever deities there are for making his house completely empty today. They grind against each other, fast and filthy, panting into each others mouths, fingers curled around the others'. Stiles chokes on a whine, pulling back and ducking down and taking Derek's cock into his mouth.

Derek cries out, long and wounded as his body thrums with the need to come. Stiles sees through him like always, and grips the base of Derek's cock tightly, staving off the orgasm as he eagerly licks and sucks directly on Derek's foreskin. Stiles' fingers dig into the soft, forgiving flesh of Derek's thighs, spreading them easily. 

Stiles pulls off, "Lube?" Derek throws it directly at his head, needing this ten minutes ago. Stiles chuckles as he slicks up his fingers, before gently working his first finger in up to the knuckle. 

"Stiles, please, hurry up, I do this all the time.."Derek pants, voice needy and desperate. Stiles quirks an eyebrow, smirking again, "the sex, or the fingering yourself."

Derek glares as best he can with a finger in his ass before saying briskly, 'What do you think, idiot?" So much for romance. Stiles comes back up, kissing Derek's lips and saying softly against them as he works in another finger, "me too."

Derek whines when Stiles crooks his fingers up, directly hitting his prostate, making Derek's cock leak even more. Stile curses, watching the way Derek's body rolls onto each finger, his gentle chub rolling with him. Stiles feels his heart swell with affection, his cock jumping against his stomach. 

Derek looks at him, blushing as he watches Stiles simply gaze at him, "condom," is all he can get out in hopes of not looking like even more of a dork. Stiles still gazes at him, even as he slips on the condom, slicking it up with more lube along the way. 

Stiles bottoms out in one thrust; Derek crying out long and high, his body rolling helplessly into the intrusion. Stiles curses, desperately trying to think of anything to make him last just a little bit longer. They devolve into a mess of sloppy thrusts and helpless, whining kisses. Derek sobs when Stiles shifts slightly, directly hitting his sweet spot. Stiles does the same when he feels Derek clench around him tightly, whining his name. Stiles begins to circle his hips, letting the tip of his cock rub manic circles into Derek's sweet spot. 

Derek's body arches into the treatment, Derek letting out a soundless cry as he comes between them, spreading his release on both of them. Stiles follows soon after with a loud cry of his own. 

They gaze unseeing at each other as they come down, panting gently into each others mouths. Stiles pulls out, ripping off the condom before collapsing next to Derek on the bed, pulling him closer. 

"So I don't want to break the peace or anything but I think now is a good time to admit that I love you. And also I want you to stop running."Stiles says, watching as Derek's head shoots up guilty. "I never need you to change for me; you are perfect, Derek. And I understand that that is hard to believe because of how you feel but.. please. Just know that you're perfect and I love you."

Derek's quiet for a good five minutes, thinking it all over. "I love you too, you know. I wouldn't run for just anyone. But I'll stop. I know that I don't need to change,  but it'll take a while to think of myself like you do."

Stiles looks at him, giving him that same goofy grin from the day they were assigned as partners. "That's okay. We have forever."

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN. NO BETA=TYPOS. sorry. Also I'm really really tired so if this sucks, I'm really sorry. I'll fix it in the morning. Thanks for reading!


End file.
